Such a high-pressure discharge lamp is for example disclosed in EP 0 975 007 A1. This document describes a high-pressure discharge lamp having a lamp base, a discharge vessel, and components of an ignition device for igniting the gas discharge in the discharge vessel as well as components of an operational device to operate the high-pressure discharge lamp after ignition of the gas discharge, wherein the aforementioned components of the ignition and operational device are housed in the interior of the lamp base.